


Ten Ways Gibbs and Tony End Up In Bed Together.

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much do I want them to have hot monkey sex? Let me count the ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Ways Gibbs and Tony End Up In Bed Together.

1.  
Gibbs blinks at the sunlight and scowls. His bedroom faces west which means he’s not in his own bed. He squints and rolls over, trying to remember the events of the previous night but finding everything a little hazy. His mouth tastes awful and his head is pounding and his ass hurts a little bit which is both baffling and more than a little disconcerting.  
  
When he glances to his side he sees Tony, apparently just as naked as he is, and leans back against the headboard.  
  
“How drunk did we _get_ last night?”  
  
“Pretty damn,” Tony groans, dragging a pillow over his head.  
  
“Why did we get drunk again?”  
  
“I got my own team.”  
  
“Oh, yeah…”  
  
“We’re both off today so could you stop talking and go back to sleep?”  
  
Gibbs scrubs a hand through his hair and gets up to close the blinds before shuffling back under the covers.  
  
“Next time let’s skip the booze.”  
  
Tony grins, head still half buried under the pillow and snorts.  
  
“Good idea, Boss.”  
  
\--  
  
2.  
Tony is standing in Gibbs’ living room like a kid in a principal’s office. He keeps shifting nervously, jacket open and hands on his hips as he inspects the space around him.  
  
“You gonna say something or not?” Gibbs snaps.  
  
“I think we should have sex,” Tony blurts out.  
  
This was such a bad idea, what was he doing? Gibbs was going to kill him. He had maybe ten – fifteen seconds tops before Gibbs went all Marine on him and called Abby to help him dispose of the body.  
  
“Run that by me again?”  
  
“Sex,” Tony repeats, “We should have it.”  
  
His brain is frantically telling his mouth to shut up, all alarms on, we are code red but somehow he keeps talking.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I can’t stop thinking about it and because I think you would really enjoy it too and because I pretty much live here anyway and because I don’t think anybody has ever cared about me quite as much as my fucking boss and that’s maybe a little sad but honestly I’ll take what I can get.”  
  
Tony takes a deep breath and waits patiently, watching the parade of emotions flicker across Gibbs’ features.  
  
“…ok,” Gibbs says finally.  
  
“Ok?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
With a wide grin Tony stalks forward, stopping just inches from Gibbs.  
  
“Can I…?”  
  
“Yeah, Tony. You can.”  
  
Grin never leaving his face, Tony grabs Gibbs and kisses him.  
  
“Race you to the bedroom.”  
  
\--  
  
3.  
Tony’s exhausted. He hasn’t slept in three days, images of a child he couldn’t save haunting him every time he shuts his eyes.  
  
Day four brings Gibbs to his doorstep, pushing him inside, into the bedroom, down on the bed. He’s stripped efficiently, quietly, fucked right out of his head and left to cool in the dark.  
  
When he wakes up he tries not to be disappointed that he’s alone.  
  
 **ETA:[Tingreca's comment fic addition](http://bloodyfandom.livejournal.com/13058.html?thread=364546#t364546).**  
  
\--  
  
4.  
Tony opens the door and turns, smiling.  
  
“Thanks for taking me to the movies, Boss.”  
  
“You deserved a break.”  
  
With a shy smile, Tony ducks his head. He recoils when soft lips touch his own, back hitting the door jamb. They blink at each other for a moment and Tony points at Gibbs in shock.  
  
“This…this was a date?”  
  
Gibbs looks away, looking vaguely annoyed which Tony has come to realize means he’s uncomfortable and doesn’t really want to talk about it.  
  
“Ok, it was a date,” Tony snorts.  
  
Tony grins a little, hooking a finger into one of Gibbs’ belt loops and drawing him closer.  
  
“You should kiss me again.”  
  
Gibbs looks up with mild surprise, eyes flicking back and forth between Tony’s eyes and his mouth before he smiles and leans forward again. There’s no heat in it. It’s soft and exploring and that maybe surprises Tony more than anything else.  
  
“Hey…did you know I’m easy?” Tony grins.  
  
“Nope. You put out on the first date?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
\--  
  
5.  
The hotel is cold and they’re both beat to hell but the bad guy is in lock up, awaiting transport back to DC in the morning.  
  
Tony is scowling at Gibbs from across the room, dried blood making his skin itch. Before the anger can boil over he shoves Gibbs towards the bathroom.  
  
“Get in the shower,” he growls.  
  
He takes a minute to just breathe, to get himself under something resembling control before he goes in there. The hush of water is soothing and he strips down, opening the door and slipping behind Gibbs who starts to turn with surprise.  
  
“What the hell…”  
  
“Shut up,” Tony barks, “Just shut the hell up.”  
  
He wraps his arms around Gibbs from behind and presses his face to the back of Gibbs’ head. Gibbs’ eyes dart back, brow slightly furrowed and mouth a little slack from surprise as he stands there letting his lead agent hold him in the shower.  
  
Tony turns him around after a few minutes, finger coming up to trace the damaged flesh at Gibbs’ temple where a bullet had grazed him, coming so close to ending his life. Something seems to click then and Gibbs’ mouth closes as he looks away, almost looking ashamed. Tony caresses his temple and his neck before reaching for the soap. He washes himself efficiently and exits, not saying another word. Gibbs can only watch him, left there in the cooling spray as he watches old blood swirl down the drain.  
  
When he comes out, towel slung around his hips, Tony is sitting on the edge of a bed in his boxers.  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
Anger flares in Tony’s eyes again and he stands up, getting into Gibbs’ space.  
  
“You are going to shut up and lay down because I have been waiting for you to notice for nearly ten years Gibbs and I’m tired of almost losing you. I’m really, really tired. I can only assume you don’t see it because you don’t feel the same way and that’s fine but for tonight I just really need to reassure myself that you’re not dead so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything at all, ok?”  
  
Briefly, Tony notices how tired Gibbs looks, how maybe all of this shit is wearing him down too and then Gibbs is skirting calloused fingers over the stitched up gashes on Tony’s ribs where a knife had sliced into him. Gibbs finally manages to look him straight in the eye as he drops his towel.  
  
“What’d I tell you about assuming?”  
  
Tony crushes their mouths together in a bruising kiss and then pulls away all too quickly. He lets out a shuddering breath as he presses their foreheads together.  
  
“Can we get horizontal before I fall down?”  
  
Gibbs chuckles and nods, “Yeah. It’s kind of hard to have sex standing up anyway.”  
  
\--  
  
6.  
Tony opens the door, peering blearily into the hallway.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You gonna let me in?”  
  
“Gibbs it’s like three in the morning,” Tony groans, “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“Think Abby would say I’m having an identity crisis. Not entirely sure what the hell that is but it sounds about right.”  
  
“Identity crisis?” Tony repeats, “Did you have a big gay epiphany, Boss?”  
  
When Gibbs doesn’t immediately respond Tony blinks and tries to focus.  
  
“I uh…”  
  
“Oh… _my God_.”  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Oh, no, you _have_ to come in now.”  
  
Tony hauls him in by his shirt collar, grinning as he shuts the door.  
  
“Seriously, Gibbs? Big, gay epiphany?”  
  
“Well…” Gibbs shrugs.  
  
“And who’s the lucky guy?”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.  
  
“Oh…” Tony frowns, “In my defense, Boss, it’s three in the morning and you woke me out of a sound sleep.”  
  
Tony glances down.  
  
“And I’m still in my boxers.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that, Tony.”  
  
“Well, it’s hard to do the cunning Agent thing when you’re sleepy and half-naked. You try it some time.”  
  
Gibbs snorts and glances away, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Look, I’ll uh…let you get back to bed.”  
  
“You know…” Tony says, blocking Gibbs’ path to the door, “there’s no reason we couldn’t have a little slumber party. You, me, my nice soft bed…”  
  
The look on Gibbs’ face is equal parts hopeful and surprised.  
  
“You’re…”  
  
“Yeah, Boss. I am. So whaddaya say?” Tony grins, “Wanna cuddle?”  
  
“Always did wanna check out those sheets of yours.”  
  
“You’ll really like them. Egyptian cotton. Best there is.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“And the company won’t be bad either.”  
  
“What’re we standing around here for?”  
  
Tony does a mock bow and gestures towards the bedroom, “Lead the way.”  
  
\--  
  
7.  
Gibbs is flipping through the channels, feet propped up on Tony’s coffee table as Tony gets them some beer out of the fridge. The game won’t be on for another hour or so and he’s bored because Tony isn’t filling up the space with his usual chatter.  
  
He knows that after some cases Tony gets quiet and he doesn’t push him then. Just gives him his space and waits for the dam to break.  
  
A sharp moan makes him jump and his finger stop clicking the channel up button.  
  
“Didn’t know you had porn on here, DiNozzo.”  
  
Tony sits down and hands him his beer, setting a bowl of chips on the table.  
  
“Yeah, came with the package. Believe it or not I haven’t checked them out yet.”  
  
“Plural?”  
  
“Yeah, there’s a few I think.”  
  
“Is that…?”  
  
“Pretty sure it is.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
Tony smirks and takes a swig of his beer.  
  
“Are we really watching gay porn right now?”  
  
Gibbs shrugs, “Looks like.”  
  
They both quirk their heads to the side, the groans coming from the screen becoming louder.  
  
“Pretty sure that he is a she anyway,” Gibbs gestures.  
  
“She has a penis, Boss.”  
  
“Ask Abby about it, some…transgender something. She lectured me about it once. Said I was insensitive.”  
  
“You are a little sometimes.”  
  
“Whatever,” Gibbs shrugs, “don’t really care what people do as long as I don’t have to memorize half a dictionary just to know what to call ‘em.”  
  
“Yeah, see, insensitive,” Tony grins, shaking his head.  
  
They shift a little as the action on screen intensifies.  
  
“You ever uh…” Gibbs waves a hand at the screen.  
  
“Been in porn?”  
  
“ _DiNozzo_.”  
  
“I’m guessing DADT doesn’t extend to NCIS.”  
  
“I look like I give a shit about DADT?”  
  
Tony takes another long pull and leans back against the couch.  
  
“Yeah. You?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Tony frowns and fidgets.  
  
“Seriously, Boss, why are we watching this?”  
  
Gibbs smirks and takes another sip.  
  
“Thinking I might want to do that to you.”  
  
Tony’s eyebrows shoot up.  
  
“That? I don’t think I bend that way.”  
  
“Well, then that with less bending.”  
  
For a second Tony chews on his lower lip and then he snatches the remote from Gibbs’ hand and switches the TV off.  
  
“You better be serious.”  
  
Gibbs glances at Tony’s erection and leans back to show off his own.  
  
Tony grins and stands, “Thank God for gay porn.”  
  
\--  
  
8.  
Tony’s holding on to Gibbs tight as Abby attacks Gibbs’ sides with tickling fingers.  
  
“I’m sorry, Gibbs, I know I swore I’d never tell anyone but I had to have an accomplice!” Abby apologizes without sounding very sorry at all.  
  
And Gibbs is red in the face from laughing and Tony is red in the face from laughing and the pleasure of being included in another one of a thousand treasured, intimate moments and Abby is simply laughing with wicked pleasure.  
  
Gibbs turns his face into Tony’s neck, trying (but not too hard) to worm away.  
  
“Uncle!” he gasps, “Uncle, damn it!”  
  
Abby holds up her hands, backing away.  
  
“I am the tickle master!” she proclaims.  
  
Gibbs draws in a ragged breath, still laughing and Tony suddenly cups his cheek and ducks down to kiss him. For a moment after that they just stare at each other until Gibbs pushes up into Tony’s mouth again and Tony obliges with another kiss.  
  
Abby puts both of her hands over her mouth and tries desperately not to squeal or coo or really even breathe too hard. She holds very, very still until Gibbs turns in Tony’s loose embrace and she quietly tiptoes out the front door, grinning wildly.  
  
She can always get the details from Tony at work tomorrow.  
  
\--  
  
9.  
Tony is leaning in the doorway, framed by the light of the setting sun and it wasn’t so much that Gibbs realized as it was that he finally understood.  
  
For a while he just stares and Tony seems to understand too because he shuts the door and walks over and kisses Gibbs soundly.  
  
“Been waiting a while for you to catch up, Boss.”  
  
“Sorry it took me so long.”  
  
Tony smirks, “That’s ok. I know you’ll make it up to me.”  
  
\--  
  
10.  
The sawdust is making Tony’s nose twitch and he rubs at it with a sleeve.  
  
“Got a question for you.”  
  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
  
Gibbs smoothes a hand over their handiwork and carefully doesn’t make eye contact.  
  
“How come you’ve been spending so much time here?”  
  
“What instead of club-hopping or picking up cute college girls?” Tony grins.  
  
Gibbs shrugs, “Yeah.”  
  
“Think it would be obvious by now, Gibbs.”  
  
Gibbs doesn’t pretend not to understand. He just nods and steps back to look over what they’ve accomplished.  
  
“She’s almost seaworthy,” Tony observes.  
  
“That she is. Think you might wanna stick around a bit longer? Help me get her in the water?”  
  
Tony leans into him, shoulder to shoulder, smiling.  
  
“Sounds like a plan. For now, though, I could use a shower.”  
  
“Need some help with that?”  
  
“You know me, Gibbs. I’m terrible at scrubbing my own back.”  
  
“Not so great at that myself.”  
  
Gibbs turns to face Tony, closing the gap between them.  
  
“I’d be happy to assist.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Gibbs grins, bringing Tony’s hand down to his crotch.  
  
“You gonna help me with that too?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, Boss,” Tony smirks, “I’m on it.”


End file.
